


Five Little Things

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enough said, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: There are five things that Tsuna knew about Reborn that no one else did and they are the tiny secrets he keeps deeply buried in his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

**1\. Cuddles**

There are certain things Tsuna noticed about his lover, things the man would _never_ reveal to anyone but to the one he was closest to: _him_. And even then, Reborn kept it under lock and key. Still, it was kinda funny how these little tidbits came poking out repeatedly at the odd moment and sometimes, it was so obvious that Tsuna wondered why no one else ever mentioned it or figured it out (probably because the hitman would kill whoever knew his secrets). Reborn was handsome, popular, and every girl or boy's wet dream. However, despite everything and Tsuna's lack of appearance, the man had chosen him of all people to fall in love with and eventually settle down beside. At times, Tsuna kept thinking it was strange, a mere hallucination of what he wanted, and/or he was nothing more than just a fling (a trophy) for the hitman, but not once had Reborn ever showed any hints of leaving him and moving on. It was...bizarre.

Regardless, the little things Tsuna found out during his relationship with the man couldn't help but make him grin blissfully in awe, so wide that his cheeks would start to burn at the stretch.

One of the few things he noticed was that Reborn _**LOVED**_ to cuddle.

It was actually funny and charming in a way. The best part was that it wasn't even sexual in any way, which Tsuna absolutely adored (don't get him wrong, he loves sex, but sometimes he just wanted to relax). The cuddling generally happened at night while they were both sleeping. Reborn would simply roll over close to Tsuna's side of the bed and effortlessly wrap his arms around his lover's body, tucking him against his chest. The hitman liked to claim that it was to keep Tsuna from rolling about in bed (Reborn's a very light sleeper), but the brunet knew the truth. The older man just liked the sensation of having someone warm beside him, someone he could bury against and hold tightly in comfort. Tsuna could tell Reborn slept easier and slightly deeper at that little fact and the brunet could never hold it against his lover. He didn't mind, sometimes instigating the action since he knew very well that Reborn could become incredibly stubborn when in a bad mood.

It was something that kept them closely together as one, strengthening their love for each other, and it never mattered where the cuddling happened: on the couch, on the floor, on a chair, or even against a wall. Tsuna absolutely adored it, loving the way Reborn could nestle against his body and then close his eyes in a blissful restless slumber.

**2\. Hair**

Most people figured that Reborn had it out against anyone that dared touch his beloved hair. It had a tempting matter considering the way it spiked outward despite being purposefully tucked into his infamous fedora or the way his curly sideburns bounced at each step. It made people just want to reach out and feel, to twist those pieces of hair around their fingers and pull. It was a temptation that people met with the end barrel of a gun.

Tsuna knew the truth. It wasn't that Reborn hated it. It was actually a _weak_ point for the hitman that could be taken advantage of. Apparently, his lover was incredibly sensitive when someone ran their fingers through his hair, shivering in pleasure at the very sensation. There was also the matter that such things could be considered petting and Reborn was not an animal that was to be merely touched, so offended that the hitman would blow out their brains for merely thinking that deranged thought.

The brunet never dared to mention anything like that, keeping all the little tidbit secrets regarding his boyfriend closely knitted to his heart. He thought it was adorable as he watched his lover squirm lightly under his gentle touches, threading his fingers carefully through those thick locks. If Reborn purred under his caresses, Tsuna never brought it up. He even ignored the blissful expression that cracked through his lover's general smirk. He just accepted it and continued his strokes, sometimes gently tugging those sideburns just right to get the other to twitch. The gentle smile resting on Tsuna's lips revealed just how much he enjoyed these little moments, knowing how intimately close he was to his lover. He wasn't going to mention that Reborn had a slight ( _not really_ ) fetish of having his hair run through during sex when their bodies were so unbearably close (which Tsuna used as leverage for his kisses).

So when the hitman gracefully flopped onto the couch and buried his face into Tsuna's lap with the telltale signs of what he desired at that very instant, Tsuna didn't hesitate to carefully pull off the fedora.

**3\. Clothes**

Tsuna knew Reborn had a fetish towards certain clothes he wore, more in particular, the clothes that didn't belong to the brunet. He wasn't blind and noticed the way those dark eyes would trail lazily over his body. Tsuna didn't mind, he enjoyed the attention he received from his lover and reveled in it.

On days they were relaxed, no jobs, no nothing, Tsuna never hesitated to take Reborn's large oversized shirt as his own. Yes, his clothes were just a mere foot away, but where was the fun in that? No, he adored the way his lover just simply stared, watching the way he moved. The shirt was generally a button up, long enough to fall just below his thighs like a short dress. It gave a teasing view for the hitman and Tsuna knew that all too well. He would purposefully strut in them, giving a small skip in his steps as he wandered around the bedroom where his lover could see, no underwear underneath. The sleeves would slide over his hands, flinging side to side at each movement, and the delightful smile on Tsuna's lips was infectious.

He obviously wore no pants, nothing else that would cover his pale legs, and padded towards the kitchen once Reborn made motions of getting up from bed. The hitman would wear only his pants as his shirt had evidently been stolen from him and trailed behind just a foot away to observe behind. Tsuna sometimes wanted to chuckle at the obvious behavior and continue on by stretching for objects just within reach, letting the shirt hike up just enough for a teasing view. He could feel the burning stare in return, resting directly on his thighs.

Tsuna continued to pay no attention to it, abiding on as he started breakfast and the coffee machine for the morning dose of caffeine. He would open the fridge and bend at a side to reveal the under edges of his ass.

Sometimes, he didn't even get that far before Reborn struck, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist. His lips would brush up against the crook of Tsuna's neck, telling very well of what his current intentions derived of as he pushed the brunet up against the counter.

"Stop teasing me, Tsuna."

What generally came afterwards, well, Tsuna wasn't one to complain.

**4\. Independent**

Another thing Tsuna knew Reborn enjoyed was his independence from the man. He wasn't dependent on his lover for money or even his own happiness or anything like that. No, Tsuna had his own money, his own life, his own everything. However, Reborn liked to see someone love him because of _him_ and not because of all his attachments. He didn't want anyone to hang off his arms like a sleaze ball, trying to use him for their own gains, for their own comfort.

He wanted someone that could take care of themselves without him having to be constantly around.

Tsuna, of course, did just that. He wasn't the most educated or had the best job in the world, but he knew how to make do with what he currently had. He had to learn how to survive in this world and learn he did. Now, he wasn't going to say 'no' to whenever Reborn offered, but he wasn't going to depend on it either...even when they had a shared bank account.

He just lived day by day with what he can, letting Reborn do whatever he pleased.

Tsuna knew his lover adored that, found him more gratifying to the eyes and knew he didn't have to worry about being taken advantage of. With that, Reborn had no issues with leaving the brunet full access to his accounts and all the money he owned. It was trust the hitman had never given to anyone except Tsuna and the brunet would hold that little fact dear.

That and Tsuna knew Reborn loved to watch him stubbornly struggle to survive, his expressions narrowing in concentration from his tasks at hand as his lover in the background observed with delight shining in those onyx eyes.

**5\. Pictures**

Tsuna knew his lover enjoyed many things, some small, others a little more time consuming. Still, he knew there was ways to get around each and every one of them. When Reborn would go for long jobs, Tsuna felt somewhat lonely at being left behind. However, he made do with that he had and continued on. Luckily, Reborn wasn't like his useless father and kept him up-to-date on everything and called regularly to check in.

There were multiple times on the phone when Tsuna could tell his lover missed him, missed the homely feeling he cultivated around the house. He was no housewife or trophy and Tsuna kept it that way. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to help lessen some of the loneliness Reborn bore.

So, he started taking random selfies.

It started off small, just little pictures of his smiling face and his days. It helped and Tsuna could hear the cheerful tone in Reborn's voice the next time he called, the man feeling a little more like himself. It also kept Reborn wanting to return home to enjoy his lover himself. And so, Tsuna continued, taking more and more.

Then it began to get a little dirty. Tsuna would purposefully send one just before Reborn would get on the plane to come home. He knew it would bother Reborn, make the man twitch in desire. And yet, the man would have _nothing_ to alleviate the problem at hand unless he wanted to embarrass himself.

Apparently, it had become the best way to manipulate Reborn into coming straight home instead of wandering elsewhere. Of course, the hitman knew he was being manipulated, he knew it all too well, but that didn't stop him from storming in and taking exactly what he desired. And honestly, it was obvious that Reborn didn't mind at all, not when it came to the brunet at the very least.

Tsuna knew he was the only one alive that could channel his lover exactly the way he wanted, make him move like a piece on a chessboard. He had learned from his corruptive lover and so Tsuna continued to take pictures of himself for the other's delight. He had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

After all, Reborn is his.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I'll do Tsuna's side. It's all about inspiration but is almost completely gone from this series. Ugh...
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot


End file.
